


Adventurin'

by kenna_the_antenna



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Four is a weapons nerd, How Do I Tag, Local Rat boy tries to be a big brother, Lurelin Village, Minor Injuries, Wandering Boys, Wild's a clumsy boy, Wind's a crybaby, Yiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenna_the_antenna/pseuds/kenna_the_antenna
Summary: Just short drabbles of Wild's adventures traveling with eight fellow Heroes. Right now it's just the two wandering, map-hating boys. Updates soon!Based off of Jojo56830's Linked Universe AU
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 393





	1. Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfiction and it definitely shows. I'm sorry. 
> 
> It's always been a personal hc that Wild was always a year younger than Zelda and never got to go up with her to Mt. Lanayru before Calamity Ganon, he just stayed put at the foot of the mountain, worrying his butt off.  
> So 116 he is. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hyrule was currently seated underneath an overhang, an arm firmly wrapped around Wild as they watched the rain pour down around them. They’d gone off wandering together, despite Legend and Twilight both firmly telling them they weren’t allowed to. The teen was aware that when traveling with Wild, they always got lost. He’d found a brother in the other Hero’s disdain for sticking to a map and the way they could both easily get sidetracked. This particular night was no different. Four, Sky, Wild, and himself had stayed at camp to set up for the night and start dinner while the others had traveled the short distance to a nearby town to see if they could learn anything about this new Hyrule they had shifted to. The densely wooded area reminded Hyrule of Time’s world, but the sheer volume of monsters was more reminiscent of Wild’s. After Warrior’s had been ambushed looking for a place for his morning constitutional, Time had made it clear no one was to go anywhere alone. Someone had to be at least in earshot, and no one saw reason to argue. 

So when he saw that Wild went off to look for some mushrooms to add to the stew he was whipping up for dinner, Hyrule tagged along. First, they had just been looking for mushrooms, but then Wild saw a luminous stone in the distance and had to grab it. From there, they saw fireflies which they elected to chase around and catch till they were both panting and giggling in the grass like children. It was fun and Hyrule had to admit, he needed this. Things had been tense the last few days, dealing with those abnormally strong ‘blins, shifting worlds, for Hylia’s sake, Wind had been dealing with a cold and the poor boy’s near constant sneezes had kept them up all night. 

Sometimes you just needed to run around till you felt better. Glancing over at Wild, Hyrule assumed the other felt the same way. All day, Wild had been tense, more tense than usual and now there was no stressed set to his shoulder. He laughed freely, hair a mess and tunic rumpled from rolling in the grass. Hyrule noticed he looked younger, more his age when he laughed.  
Hyrule had been able to figure out through talking with Wild’s Zelda the last time they were in his world; just how old he was. He wasn’t 117, not for another few months, and the amnesiac hadn’t even known. He hadn’t known he was a full year younger than Zelda, that when she’d turned seventeen and traveled to the Spring of Wisdom, he’d stayed put at the base of the mountain. Too young. It made Hyrule’s heart ache when he’d found out. Wild was already so young to have met with such a terrible fate. 

On a lighter note, it also made Hyrule Wild’s senior when excluding those one hundred years the other was alive in only the loosest terms, a fact he relished in. It had culminated in nothing more than a few teasing demands that Wild go to bed earlier, or eat more, that his ‘big brother’ insisted. It was silly, but Hyrule did consider himself as a brother to Wild, not by blood, but spirit. Everyone else had companions on their adventures, but Hyrule and Wild hadn’t. They both knew what it was like to have no one watching your back, no true home to go to, no safe place. He knew the same terror that Hyrule had known when traveling on the road and there wasn’t any place to stop for the night. They bonded over their lonely adventures, made good memories over bad experiences. 

No one else knew that Wild had climbed up a tree and slept in a heron’s nest when caught out too late at night, not once but on five different occasions; and one of those times, he woke up to freshly hatched birds snuggled up next to him. No one else knew that Hyrule had once scared off a too-curious bear one night on his travels by yodeling at the top of his lungs. It felt nice to share those stories with one another. 

Hyrule had been about to tell Wild another one of those stories when he heard a rustle nearby that sent them both scrambling to their feet. It sounded large enough to be a deer, but a deer wouldn’t be running at them in such a direct path. 

The Hero dove for Wild just as a lizalfos burst from the tall grass, sword raised and ready to bring down on their heads. Had Hyrule been a second later, their motley crew would have been cut down to eight. The monster hissed and Hyrule reached for his sword. Nothing. Oh Hylia.. he’d left it at camp. All he had was his shield and his wits. Wild had a rusted sword. Together, they at least had enough to work with. Neither of them were particularly used to working as a duo, but over the months they had traveled with the other heroes, they certainly were better at it than they had been. Dispatching one lizalfos was feasible, but after Wild wrenched his now broken blade out of one cooling body, they heard more nearby. It was a split-second decision that needed no words. Hyrule looked to Wild, grabbed his sleeve, and began to run away. 

That action had saved their lives, but had landed the two heroes to where they were now. Completely lost. Wild had twisted an ankle running and Hyrule had helped him limp to this overhang where they sat now just as the rain had started. The others would be looking for them by now and Hyrule guessed they had maybe an hour tops for Wolfie to find them. Their furry friend would be furious with them. Time would give them the Look, and Twilight and Legend would take turns lecturing them. It really was a bit scary, how well those got along when the group’s two resident wanderers ended up lost. 

“I hope they had enough sense to cover dinner with a lid before it started raining.”

Wild’s quiet words pulled Hyrule from his train of thought. “What?”

“I said I hope they had enough sense to cover our dinner with a lid before it started raining. Or else it’ll be cold, gross, and watered down.” Wild repeated. Hyrule noted that the skinny teen still felt a little cold and tightened his arm around him. What he would give for a cloak right now.. 

“You know, after all of that, we still don’t have mushrooms for it. I don’t know if I’ll be able to save dinner.”

That got a laugh from Hyrule, and in turn, Wild smiled.  
“You’ll be lucky if Twi even lets you near the pot once he finds out you hurt your ankle. He’s gonna tuck you in and spoon feed you cold stew.” 

Wild grimaced, “Don’t remind me. He fusses over me too much. At this rate, he'll go gray and I don't need that on my conscience."

Hyrule only hummed thoughtfully and let the comfortable silence overtake them once more. Eventually, he did hear familiar voices shouting their names and knew all would be well. As he glanced once more over at Wild, he couldn’t help but smile. After he’d defeated Ganon, he had been resigned to the fact he’d spend the rest of his life alone, but now he had the other eight heroes. He had Wild, and he had to admit, having a brother wasn’t all too bad.


	2. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Wind's chapter, my dudes. Before you ask, yes, I do think Wind would be a total beefcake once he grows up. He's a sailor boy and they're BUFF.  
> I kept writing and re-writing before I said screw it, I hope you enjoy!  
> Feel free to comment which Hero I should write for my next chapter!

“Wind, come on down! It’s time for lunch!” The youngest Hero glanced down and saw Sky below, waving with a smile on his face. 

“I’ll be down in a minute!”

They were in Lurelin Village, over in Wild’s Hyrule after shifting to the sandy beach suddenly last night. While the inn had been almost empty, there still weren’t enough rooms. Thankfully a family Wild had befriended on his adventures had been kind enough to provide the extra two beds they needed. 

Wind missed his home. Sitting atop the lookout, staring out at the sea, and the almost eerily similar village, the young Hero felt his heart ache in longing. 

He wanted to see his grandma and Aryll; his little sister seemed to be getting bigger every time he got to see her. He was worried that the next time he’d get a chance to see her again, she’d be all grown up and she wouldn’t even remember him. It was a silly thought. She’d never forget him, but some nights, the thought would worm itself into his dreams and he’d wake feeling as if he’d never actually slept at all, paranoid and stressed out.

The youngest Hero began to climb down the ladder back to the sandy ground, heading over to the shack Twilight and Wild had spent the night in. The latter Hero sat on the front steps, plating the lunch he’d made. It looked like seafood curry and fish pie, and Wind felt his stomach rumble at the sight and smell. 

It wasn’t his grandma’s soup, but his grandma also couldn’t make pumpkin pie and warm milk that had put Time in a food coma. On multiple occasions no less. It had happened to everyone else but..Time too? Wind was a little scared.

The morning and early afternoon had been spent slowly. The Heroes had slept in a little, a rain storm in the morning and the sound of rainfall pattering against the shacks’ roofs apparently even lulling their resident cook and insomniac to sleep, according to Twilight once they had met up for breakfast. 

After that, Twilight and Time had gone out along the north side of the beach after hearing the mention of ruins while Legend and Warriors had decided to take a whack at the shady looking gambling game Lurelin Village had. Four had decided to help the villagers fix some of their fishing harpoons, and Sky had been put on babysitting duty to make sure Wild and Hyrule didn’t wander off and get themselves killed. From what Wind had seen from his spot on the lookout, the three ended up laughing and talking through most of the morning. 

The Heroes were all coming back for lunch, thanking Wild for the delicious meal, Wind included. They weren’t heading out on the road today, or tomorrow for that matter, and everyone needed this break. A nice hearty meal and the warm sun sent them all onto the beach. A few of the older Heroes, Time, Warriors, and Sky, ended up taking a nice afternoon nap under the palm trees while the rest of the gang decided to have some fun. Legend was trying to bury Warriors in sand as he napped while Four built a sandcastle nearby and watched. That left Hyrule, Twilight, Wild, and Wind playing a game of chicken in the ocean. Wind climbed atop Twi’s shoulders and Wild ended on top of Hyrule’s.

“Loser has to catch dinner!” 

It was clear who the victors were, time and time again. Wild had the lithe build of a runner, usually from whatever poor bear he’d been terrorizing. Wind was the Hero who was far more used to wrestling with Tetra and her crew, and his tiny terror of a sister. It didn’t matter that Wild was older and taller, Wind could snap him like a toothpick. Especially ever since Twilight had divulged his own personal strength training and muscle-building habits to the youngest Hero. The four Heroes called it quits after Wild and Hyrule’s fifth time get pushed underwater and coming up spluttering salty water, just wading around after that, occasionally splashing one another. 

Eventually Hyrule went to join Legend in burying Warriors and Twilight decided he didn’t want to watch his protégé struggle to catch fish, so he’d gone over to the docks and do it himself. With a fishing rod. Wind was still a little peeved that Twilight hadn’t taught Wild how to properly fish yet, but it wasn’t like he’d done it either. 

He looked over at Wild, the scarred Hero looking for seashells before noticing the eyes on him and offering a smile.   
Wind was struck with a startling thought. He wondered if Wild ever got homesick. If he even remembered enough about himself that there was a place that made him feel at home..

“Wind? You okay? You look like you have something on your mind.” Wild was watching Wind now and the younger teen smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, just thinking of home.”

One teary rant later, Wind was back atop the lookout, this time with company. He’d told Wild about Outset Island, about Aryll and his grandma, about his concerns, his aches to go back home and hold his family close. He felt bad doing it, complaining about missing his family when Wild couldn’t even recall if he had a family to begin with, after losing so much when the Champions died. Wind couldn’t stop himself anyway. 

“Hey Wild, what do you think of when you think of ‘home’?” 

Wild glanced out to the ocean, quiet for a moment before he smiled the same sort of sad and oh so sanguine smile Sky got talking about his travels. 

“I think of Hateno. My house. The apple tree behind it, the one squeaky hinge on my front door. Zelda too, I think of her. She’s really bad at cooking.” Wild laughed, thinking about something, “I told her you can’t put a frog in curry pilaf.. But when I think of home, I think of more too. 

I think of the Zora’s domain, their welcoming smiles and forgiving eyes. I think of Goron City and their bright smiles and welcoming arms. Home is Rito Village, and how all the kids try to get me to sing, so happy and bright, always looking to the future. And Teba, he’s- it’s dumb, but I call him my Bird Dad, he always checks in on me, gives me a place to stay, and an ear always willing to listen.”

Wild was smiling fondly, eyes closed as he reminisced. “I think of Gerudo City and their unwavering bravery and kindness. But I think what I think of most when I think of home is you guys.”  
Wind stared and Wild met the look evenly, 

“No- really, I do. I haven’t even known you guys very long, but I feel..at home when I’m with you all. I don’t really know what it’s supposed to feel like, to have siblings, but from what you’ve said about Aryll, I think you guys are the closest thing I have. I like spending time with you all, you make me happy and you make me feel safe. I’m grateful for every minute I get to spend with you and Twi and Time and Four and Warriors, Hyrule, and Sky. And even Legend in small doses.”

If Wind wasn’t too busy trying not to bawl like his sister did when he’d finally saved her from Ganondorf, he would have laughed at the joke. Instead, he just pulled Wild in for a hug. 

“Ugh, you’re even worse at making me cry than Sky. I hate you. I love you, but I hate you for making me love you so much.” He blubbered, “Dammit, stop laughing.”

Wild didn’t, but he did hug the youngest Hero back, his own eyes a little watery. He’d been working on the whole ‘opening up’ thing with his feelings, but sometimes it was a little hard. 

“Wild, thank you for letting us be your home.” Wind managed, holding said Hero tighter, “Thank you. I think you’re a little bit of home to all of us too.”

Later that night, as Wind sat atop the lookout after a nice dinner, he watched eight Heroes laugh and chatter around a fire in a painfully familiar village and was reminded of home. However, he didn’t feel the same ache as he had before, for his home was right here.


	3. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online classes are wild when your teachers are technologically inept, aren't they?  
> Anyway, here's Four's chapter! I hope you enjoy!

“So how old are these?” 

The Heroes had made camp for the night and were currently crowded around a growing pile of weapons and shields at their feet. When they had been ambushed by a small group of wolfos earlier today, Wild had pulled out a most peculiar sword with a brilliant electrical blue light, and the other boys had been bothering him with questions ever since. Four was the most curious. As a smithy who worked day in and day out with ore and steel, he couldn’t wrap his mind around these weapons. Eventually, they had bullied the scarred boy into pulling his entire stash of the weapons out of the Sheikah slate and out onto the ground.

“Um.. around ten thousand years old. They’re ancient Sheikah weapons.” Wild answered, “Most of ‘em anyway. Robbie and Cherry can make some weapons but only certain types so-“

“Ten thousand years old?!” Wind exclaimed, picking up a shield and ducking away when Twilight tried to snatch it away, “That’s so old! How are they so shiny?” 

Legend had a spear in his hands, “It certainly is exceptional handiwork. It looks like it was made yesterday, and it just-“ He sheathed it, eight pairs of eyes staring in wonder as the twinkling blue spearpoint disappeared, “Poof. Gone.”

While the others ogled the gear in front of them, the shortest Hero sat down next to an amused Wild, staring till the other gave him a look, a silent question lay between them.

“How’d you get your hands on this stuff?” Four finally asked. “I know you don’t know how they make it, so I won’t ask, but how did you find stuff like it? Some of the others have Sheikah in their respective Hyrule and yet none of them have seen weapons like this?”

Wild laughed, turning to stir the pot he had over the fire, cooking their dinner. “Of all of us, I always assumed you wouldn’t be too amazed by them. I mean, you can make such amazing weapons yourself. But to answer your question, I found these in shrines.”

Four could recall the discussion in which Wild told them about shrines, one hundred and thirty-two trials set up for the hero in Wild’s Hyrule, set up by monks who had patiently waited thousands and thousands of years for the scarred Hero to find and complete them all. It seemed horribly tedious and Four didn’t know how Wild hadn’t gone nuts completing them all. Maybe he had; it would explain the taller boy’s arson tendencies. 

“Guardians dropped them.” Wild continued, “The ones in the shrine, I mean. All I could get out of the ones on the surface were some spare parts and few years skimmed off my lifespan. The ones in the shrines were always a lot smaller, really predictable. I beat them and took their weapons they had been using.” The scarred Hero smiled ruefully, “I always tried not to break them because I think they’re pretty to look at, you know? They remind me of home, too. My Hyrule.”

Four noticed Wild looking particularly sentimental and changed the subject for the other’s sake. “You mentioned some guy named Robbie? And Cherry? Who’s that?” he asked, already making plans for the next time they visited Wild’s Hyrule. 

“Robbie’s the leading expert on ancient Sheikah weaponry. He’s dedicated his life to the study of it, and even created ancient arrows.” The taller Hero pulled one out to hand over to Four.  
“I think they might be one of the most powerful weapons in all of Hyrule, if you know how to use them right. I know I keep singing Robbie’s praises, but he’s..eccentric. As in totally bonkers and pretty pretentious. So think Legend except super old. He’s also a bit of a perv, I think. I mean, when I first met him, he asked me to take off my shirt and show him all my scars. I had the Master Sword though, so thankfully I didn’t have to.” Wild laughed, “Cherry is a machine. His machine, that can make ancient weapons with the proper materials. They aren’t the same as the ones I get from guardians, and they cost me an arm and leg, but they’re worth every rupee. At least I think.”

Wild smiled, “I was actually kind of wanting your opinion on something.”

That stopped Four from his next string of questions and he waited for the other. Through his own adventures, he’d learned not to interrupt. It had been absolutely painful at the time, and Blue had been the hardest to get into the habit, but Four had gotten himself to a place where he didn’t interrupt. He’d been extending it into the group of Heroes for a bit now, and it was definitely needed. Wind, Legend, and Warriors were the worst by far, but whereas when the younger was just excited and could say whatever was on his mind, Legend and Warriors seemed to like to antagonize. The more they all learned to take turns talking, occasionally with a reminder from Four, the less Time and Twilight had to scold them. 

Four shivered at the thought. Twilight had been working on his ‘disappointed Time’ face and was improving at terrifying speeds. The less they had to see it, the better. 

The shortest Hero also knew the other boys not getting spoken over so often. Hyrule had some wonderful ideas when Legend wasn’t yelling over him at Warriors for doing something stupid. Sky was more likely to joke when there was silence in between them, and they had all been surprised to know he could really have some zingers. It was also helping Wild’s anxiety immensely. He seemed to have more bad days than most and it never helped when he was already on edge and everyone was trying to talk over one another, voices blending together and getting louder and louder trying to be heard. 

Helping Wild cope better with his anxiety had actually been the driving force behind Four first implementing his little reminders and sit-downs with the others to remind them to take turns talking. The fact it was actually working was all the better. Even now as the voices next to them were getting louder and louder, Wind was the one to remind them to take turns talking, and Wild wasn’t curling in on himself out of sheer stress. 

Four was proud to instead see Wild just smiled ruefully at their antics and ask the shorter Hero his question. 

“Well, I wanted to know what you think about them. The shields and weapons and stuff. I know Robbie’s the expert on ancient Shiekah weapons, but I trust you on this stuff. Even if neither of us know exactly what the blades and spearpoints and arrowheads are made of, if it’s electricity or magic or both, but you know if a weapon is good or not.”   
Wild shook his head when Four tried to interject, “Nuh-uh, let me finish. You are the absolute best blacksmith I have ever met, and I’m pretty sure I’ve met every Goron in my Hyrule. I trust you to tell me if some fancy ancient Shiekah sword is just a bad idea waiting to happen. I’d trust you with my life, Four.”

“Oh.”

Four, in his defense, could only stare as his mind was a flurry of emotions. There was a collective, internal agreement that Wild was going to be gifted the best sword Four could forge, his magnum opus. The scarred boy never deserved to worry ever again about if a sword would break on him. 

Carefully, Four grabbed one of the swords that weren’t being played with by the others and gave it a look, scrutinizing everything. After all, he had a life on the line and if anyone could break a weapon, it was Wild. 

“The weight is evenly distributed, and the grip is solid.” He mused, “The blade is clean and built well. I think it’s a solid weapon and it certainly is going to last you longer than the shoddy workmanship you grab off the monsters we fight. Still, I assume they break on you eventually. I’ll make you a better sword, but for the time being, I’d trust these a lot more than the rusty stuff you take off of lizalfos.”

Four smiled, “Wild, next time we’re in your Hyrule, you have to introduce me to Robbie. Promise me? I need to learn how to sheath the blade like this, it is seriously so cool.”

Wild laughed brightly, glad the weapons he had adored so much in his own adventures had been given the official Four blacksmith seal of approval, and if he was gifted a blade by the short Hero a few weeks later, one that had yet to break on him, all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you feel like dropping a comment or leaving kudos, they are much appreciated!  
> If you have any suggestions for prompts in the future, feel free to leave a comment!


	4. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend is such an awkward big brother, but he really does try his best.   
> The chapter in which our favorite snarky rat boy goes feral to protect his lowkey favorite wild child, even though he's NOT attached to ANYONE because he's far too cool for that. Especially not this dumb group of heroes.  
> Also, I'm bad at writing mean dialogue and it sure shows.  
> This isn't the best chapter, sorry! Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Legend wouldn’t admit he got attached to anyone.   
Not anymore, not after…her. He’d never see her again, hear that enchanting laugh, hold her in his arms. He supposed he should have known it was a dream, it was too perfect. He’d never been happier, more content, absolutely willing to settle down and live the rest of his days mundanely as long as he had her by his side. 

Now she was gone, and Legend had nothing but bittersweet memories to remember her by. Marin… He thought of her every day, prayed, wished, begged to see her even one more time. He hadn’t cared who he had to sell his soul to, goddesses, demons, anything to get her back. Nothing he did ever got her back into his arms, made her into a real, living, breathing being. 

He should have never left Koholint Island, never woken up the Wind Fish. He should have killed off the monsters and just lived peacefully with Marin, but he hadn’t left it at that. He had wanted to know the truth of the strange island, and now he’d never see Marin again. 

After that, he’d closed himself off, shoved his emotions down and tried to push everyone away. Attachments were a bad idea he didn’t want. 

Unfortunately, Legend got attached anyway, and it was to the two most problematic and accident-prone idiots he’d ever met. Ravio was an exception, because Legend knew him even before Marin. He’d certainly met the eight other Heroes after Koholint, however.

Legend had tried dearly not to get attached to any of the other Heroes, and for the most part, he told himself, he was doing okay.

Legend was not doing okay. 

Time reminded him of his uncle, a solid, comforting weight he could lean on when things got to be too much. Legend didn’t have any siblings, but Warriors and Twilight were what he assumed having brothers around his age was like, annoying, but a dependable force alongside him. Sky was too humble and kind not to like, and Four was like a shining ray of rational thinking in their band of dimwits. Wind was excitable, and Legend could only deal with him in small doses, but he helped keep the spirits up of the group. 

It was Wild and Hyrule he’d really gotten attached to. 

They didn’t have anyone with them on their travels. Nobody but themselves and their wits. No one to watch their back and keep them safe. The other Heroes didn’t know how that felt, but Legend knew. He knew how much they had to force themselves to adapt to traveling in a group, especially one this big. 

Legend knew that they were appreciative of having someone have their backs for the first time, but he also understood when they needed their space, away from all of the noise. He needed his space too, sometimes. It was hard to be alone with their thoughts when someone else was always talking. 

In a way, Legend felt like those two were his little brothers, he was just a bit of an awkward older brother. He wasn’t one for physical affection, but he tried to make up for it in different ways. He tried his best, speaking up for Wild when the other was having a bad day and no one else was getting it, keeping an eye on Hyrule when the other would get antsy and wander off without a map.   
After Legend had gotten his hands on the scarred Hero’s books and read Mipha’s diary, it added another level of attachment to Wild, though he never planned on telling the boy. Not until Wild told him the full story.

He hadn’t told Wild he’d read the whole thing, but if he kept a closer eye on the younger Hero, tried to be a shoulder to lean on more often, no one brought it up. 

Legend could only imagine being in Wild’s shoes. Mipha was going to propose to him, she loved him with all her heart, and he could barely even remember her. Now she was dead, long gone and Wild might never recover all of his memories of her. 

It was these thoughts that filtered through the Hero of Legend’s mind as they walked along the worn path, still in Wild’s Hyrule. Wild had lost everybody who had his back, so Legend would be damned if he didn’t try to help.

He was torn from his thoughts by a yell. 

“Get off of him!” That was Hyrule, up by the front where he’d been walking with Wild, bow drawn and pointed at someone.

Legend rushed forward with the rest of the boys, weapons drawn and not know what to expect. Wild was in the grasp of a freakishly tall man, struggling with the equally freakish weapon the stranger was trying to stab into him. Where did he come from? Legend heard sinister laughs and in a cloud of smoke, there were more. It looked like a small army of the men surrounding him. Were they even men? Monsters? Adorned in red and black, masks as glowing white as a bleached skull, they bore an array of weapons, and not a single one seemed too keen on letting any of the Heroes near to help Wild.

He saw the panicked look in Wild’s eyes, fear clear as day on his face as the circular blade drew closer and closer to his face, squirming under the firm grasp holding him in place, legs quickly wildly in attempt to break free. 

Legend didn’t think, he acted. He didn’t feel his body move, he just felt rage, burning into the edges of his vision as he watched. How dare they do this to Wild? Hadn’t he already been through enough? Didn’t they know they weren’t allowed to lay a finger on him as long as Legend was around. The blurry red kept growing until it was all he saw. Wild was his baby brother, and nobody was allowed to harm a hair on his head.

When he came to, Legend was straddling one of those enemies, fist bloody as he pounded away at the unmoving man’s face. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! You don’t touch him, you hear me?!” Legend hollered, “Who do you think you are, you half-baked idiot?! I don’t know who you are, but you’re dead wrong if you think I’d ever let you do anything to him!” 

Him. Wild. Where was Wild? Oh goddesses, he better be okay…

Legend looked around, counting seven familiar faces, a bit beat up, but all moving around. They stared at him in shock, but he didn’t care. Then he saw him, the younger Hero, a heap on the ground while Twilight looked over him. Legend bowled him over and crouched in front of Wild, scanning over him. 

Wild looked a little dazed, and there was a nasty scratch on his neck, but nothing life threatening. Legend didn’t have time to think things through, instead pulling Wild into a hug. The scarred Hero stiffened momentarily, but soon sunk into the hug; Sky really had worked wonders the past few months, desensitizing their skittish wild child to physical affection. 

“Um, Lege-“ Wild started.

“No, don’t you dare. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?” Legend cut him off, “Were you not paying attention at all? You could have been killed! What if we hadn’t noticed? Who were they?”  
He panted, realizing just how worked up he’d gotten. This wasn’t good. He wasn’t supposed to get attached, not like this, but he’d seen Wild so scared. He had been so scared, and Legend had gone ballistic to protect him. 

“Legend..” Wild tried again, face still buried in the crook of Legend’s neck where the other had originally shoved it. 

“What?” Legend snapped, suddenly embarrassed for acting out so much in front of everyone. 

“Thank you.” The Hero of Legend sighed, slumping in relief, “Anytime, kid. Now tell me why a small army of freaks just tried to kill you.”

Legend didn’t like the Yiga. He didn’t like anyone who served any incarnation of Ganon, but he certainly didn’t like people whose whole existence circled around trying to kill a kid who liked to shield surf in his underwear, and his nerdy princess. He didn’t like their backhanded tactics, he didn’t like their dumb uniforms, and he didn’t like their obsession with bananas. 

The group had settled down for the night at a stable, circled around the campfire outside as they ate their dinner. Everyone had been bandaged up and a sleepy silence had settled around them. Legend hadn’t let Wild out of his sight, not even to offer Twilight a half-heartedly apology for knocking him over earlier. 

Legend glanced over at Wild and tried not to sigh. Maybe it was time to admit to himself that he’d gotten attached to people again. After all, he wouldn’t mind having a little brother like Wild.


End file.
